Lapins de Garenne
by Dstine
Summary: [One shot, Yaoi ] Une nuit de pleine lune, quelques serpentard dans les bois avec Remus et Severus, à la recherche des lapins de garennes !


**Titre :** Les lapins de garenne

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont pas à moi. TT

**Origine :** Défi à la con avec Samaël alias K-chan

**One-shot:** Les lapins de garennes

**POV Blaise :**

Mais quelle idée franchement. Je shoot dans une pomme de pin.

« Sérieux, on a que ça à faire de partir au fin fond de la cambrousse avec un fana du chocolat et un sadique ? » Grognais-je.

« Zabini, taisez-vous ! » Grogne Snape en retour.

J'adore quand il me parle comme ça. Le sadique c'est lui. Il me vouvoie et ça me fait délirer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'importance. Mais bon, c'est quand même chiant. Ils ont décidés du jour au lendemain, comme ça, de nous faire un voyage scolaire dans le fond de la France. Par maison en plus. Donc, pas de griffondor à faire rager ou autres, que dalle. Tout ça pour étudier les réactions des lapins de garennes les soir de pleines lunes. Franchement, ça nous servira à quoi dans la vie ?

Bonjour je voudrais travailler avec vous dans les livres.

Bien sur, connaissez-vous les réactions des lapins de garennes les soirs de pleines lunes ?

Ca fait un eu con, non ? Passons. Ca me fait chier d'être ici, parce que moi, les lapins, je les aimes dans mon assiette. Pas en train de copuler. Puis en plus c'est Lupin qui nous emmène, c'est lui le fana de chocolat…Puis il a pas l'air très bien.

« J'en ai marre » Dis-je une fois de plus.

« Zabini, vous seriez gentil d'avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir vous taire » Me rétorque sèchement Snape.

« J'ai pas envie » Dis-je, j'ai envie de faire chier mon monde.

« Comme vous le voulez. Lupin, chargez-vous-en, je pars avec les six autres. Zabini bonne chance ».

Glups. Il me laisse tout seul avec le lycanthrope…Mais c'est la pleine lune…Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je me retourne et cherche les autres du regard. Tout seul. Je suis tout seul avec lui. La lune est cachée, s'est déjà une bonne chose…J'y pense, il a prit sa potion ? D'après les derniers cours, les médico-mages ont fait beaucoup de progrès en ce qui concerne la potion tue-loup… N'empêche on nous envoie étudier le lapin de garenne et moi je vais avoir la chance exceptionnel d'approcher un loup garou et peut être même d'être mangé par lui. Je regarde le professeur Lupin. Il commence à avoir du mal à marcher et je le vois s'appuyer aux arbres. Je fixe la lune, elle est bien caché et apparemment ça va encore durer un moment… Je suis un serpentard tout de même. Je vais le faire chier un peu.

« Bon allez ! On est à la bourre. Faut rattraper les autres » Dis-je en pressant le pas.

« Zabini, taisez-vous, vous me fatiguez ».

« Mais quoi ? Y a rien d'intéressant à voir des lapins copuler sous la lune, si ? ».

« … ».

« Vous voyez, alors autant rattraper les autres ».

« TAI.SEZ.VOUS ».

« Franchement, ça vous intéresse tant que ça les lapins ? ».

« Fermez-là ! » M'aboie Lupin.

« Ne soyez pas vulgaire » M'écriais-je.

« Je ne serais pas vulgaire si tu fermez ta gueule ».

**Fin POV**

Blaise se tût quelques secondes, juste le temps de se rendre compte que plus Lupin s'énervait, plus cela l'excitait. Il regarda son professeur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me… D'où causez comme ça ?

- Cause l'anglais (1) correcte et après on en reparle.

- Je cause l'anglais correcte et je vous dit merde et au diable les lapins de … ».

Blaise ne put finir sa phrase. Il se trouva plaqué contre un arbre. Les pieds une quinzaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. La main de son professeur le tenait à la gorge. Et c'était d'ailleurs tous ce qui le soutenait contre l'arbre. Lupin était blanc, il avait le visage crispé et les yeux révulsés.

Le serpentard sentait le doigts du loup-garou secoués par des spasmes sur sa gorge.

« Plus vous parlez de la pin, moins la potion fait effet et plus mon côté animal ressort, de même pour mes instincts, qui je vous le rappelle appartiennent aux registres des prédateurs ».

Zabini ne dit rien. Il était concentré sur ces doigts qui pulsaient contre sa gorge. Il desserra les dents et commença à caresser les avants bras de son professeur.

« Vous aimez pas m'entendre parler ?

- Si…Mais pas de bouffe.

- Alors, faites moi taire ».

Sauvagement, comme poussé par sa seconde nature, Remus s'empara des lèvres de son élèves. Le plaquant violemment contre l'arbre. Son corps pressé contre celui de l'élève, le maintenait à la hauteur où il l'avait levé d'une main. Il n'y avait rien, mais alors rien du tout qui fût délicat, romantique ou sensuel dans ce geste. Rien du tout.

Zabini repoussa doucement le professeur et une fois bien campé sur ses pieds, il le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« Alors franchement…si vous pouviez être un poil plus délicat, se serez bien… Je sais pas, dites-vous que je suis un lapin de garenne et soyez moins brusque…Parce que moi…Je vous aime ».

Remus reprit plus tendrement l'adolescent dans ses bras. Peu à peu la lune apparut. Lupin serra plus fortement son élève. Zabini se crispa et attendit. Les nuages passèrent de nouveau devant la lune. Remus desserra sa prise sur les bras du serpentard et le fixa dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime ».

**Fin**

**Note :**

(1) : Je pars du principe où ils parlent toujours en anglais

Tout premier défi lancé par « Samaël alias K-chan » alors que l'on s'ennuyait en perm lors d'une soirée d'internat.

**Le défi étant :**

- Remus avec Blaise

- En voyage scolaire

- Un soir de pleine lune

- Et qu'ils se disent « je t'aime » à la fin.

Personnelement je préfère largement le second défi : « Gratitude ».

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine.


End file.
